


The Wet Type of Love

by Audzilla28



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BSDM elements, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gag, Gags, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Smut, They are boyfriends, Urine, basard - Freeform, bootlicking, god please do not interact, im sorry i used to go to catholic school, its not even funny at this point, no beta we die like eichi tenshouin, now i write gay piss fanficitons, oh yeah, them, this is so self-indulgent, urghrhur, where did it all go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: “Rei, I’m gonna -” Rei grabbed the shirt and shoved it roughly into Kaoru’s mouth.“Shut the fuck up and do whatever you’re gonna do.” Kaoru could do nothing but groan into the shirt, Rei’s hands squeezing against him strongly as he pounded into him. He felt his muscles falter, and watched in fear and relief as a quick squirt of piss shot out, wetting Rei’s shirt. Rei let out a growl, pace quickening. Kaoru’s mind was swirling with pleasure - just that little bit of release had him reeling, his dick twitching. He was so overwhelmed, he had to piss so bad and Rei was rubbing him so right.-----------------------------a very self-indulgent ReiKao piss fic
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Wet Type of Love

**Author's Note:**

> you think you can hurt me?? i have a piss kink
> 
> anyways basic disclaimers, both characters are 18+, if this is not your cup of tea you can leave
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY OR DONT I CANNOT FORCE YOU!

“Kaoru,” Rei’s voice purred deeply from the opposite side of the room. Kaoru groaned shortly in response, voice muffled by the gag in his mouth. The handcuffs around his wrists clinked as he fidgeted around, arms held above him by the handcuffs wove between Rei’s bedframe. He was still clothed, and Kaoru wondered for a moment how Rei planned on taking his t-shirt off with the handcuffs on.

“Hm?” Rei hummed teasingly, face dark with amusement. “Why don’t you answer me, my dear Kaoru?” Kaoru shot him a nasty look, and would argue back a little more if he wasn’t incredibly turned on by his predicament. One could wonder how they ended up kneeling in front of Rei’s bed, his black comforter astrewn, and restrained to said bed. Kaoru didn’t - they had, after all, wanted to dabble in a little bit of kink. Kaoru’s mind returned to the present as his eyes pleaded with Rei, who gave in and crossed the room. His heavy boots clunking against the flood, he stopped right in front of Kaoru.

Kaoru straightened, knees pressing into the cold floor as he locked his gaze with Rei. Rei simply looked down at the tent in Kaoru’s pants and sneered. He lifted a heavy foot and pressed the toe of his boot into Kaoru’s crotch.

“Look at this, I haven’t even done anything,” Rei scolded, rocking his boot back and forth. Kaoru dropped his head, groaning into the gag quietly. Rei’s boot pressed harder, teetering on the edge of pain, and Kaoru trembled, gasping. 

“Look at me, Kaoru,” Rei called. Kaoru looked up weakly Rei hunched over, gloved hand brushing against his cheek. He tapped the leather of the gag in his mouth, smirking. “Black leather really does suit you, my love.” Kaoru nodded, and Rei released his pressure on Kaoru’s crotch. Already, it seemed, Kaoru was aching for more of this sadistic play. He furrowed his eyebrows, a bit surprised at his longing for more. He peered up at Rei, eyes glimmering with want.

“Hm?” Rei grinned wickedly. “You seem to really enjoy this.” The tip of Rei’s boot nudged his pulsing cock, struggling against Kaoru’s dark pants. Kaoru could only nod at this point, blushing hard as the normal side of his conscience begged him to not say anything stupid. His thoughts evaporated as Rei’s boot pushed in, and Kaoru could only gasp and groan as Rei pushed rough circles into his dick. He trembled at the sensation, legs shaking and handcuffs rattling as they held the full weight of Kaoru’s arms, no longer being held up by Kaoru himself. 

Rei pulled back, kneeling down with Kaoru in front of him. He reached forwards, unbuttoning and unzipping Kaoru’s pants. He tugged the waistband down before pausing.

“Be a good boy and help me get these off of you? You’ve been so good so far.” Kaoru hummed, twisting his legs around so Rei could tug both his pants and boxers off, tossing them behind him haphazardly. He expected Rei to reach forwards and touch him, hard cock pressing against the hem of his shirt, but Rei stood back up. Kaoru’s mouth widened around the gag as he attempted to ask Rei what he was doing, but quickly got his answer as Rei’s boot pushed back into him. 

Kaoru jolted - this was more painful, the barrier of pants gone now, but his mind was swirling with pleasure and arousal. Saliva dripped from his gag, unable to swallow it properly, and dribbled onto the toe of Rei’s boot. Rei’s hand jerked Kaoru’s face up to him.

“You got your disgusting spit on my boot.”

Kaoru could only whimper in reply.

“You better be thankful these are brand new.” The pressure on Kaoru’s cock vanished, Kaoru hunching over, huffing, as he waited for Rei’s next move. He bent down and fumbled with Kaoru’s gag. Tugging it off, he stood back up and undid his handcuffs.

“What are-”

“Clean it up,” Rei commanded, face unreadable.

“What?” Now unstimulated, Kaoru’s mind had some shred of decency again. “How?” Rei brought his hand down with a surpring amount of gentleness, weaving his fingers between locks of Kaoru’s hair. Kaoru melted into the surprisingly affectionate touch, before crying out as Rei yanked him down.

“Lick it off.” Kaoru trembled in Rei’s grasp, mind at war with himself before he opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against the leather of the boot. He licked a few stripes, tentative at first, but quickly tossing reason out the window as he sat back, Rei’s boot shiny.

“Hm, look at that?” Rei hummed appreciatively. “Now the other.” Rei shifted his feet so the other boot was in front of Kaoru.

“I didn’t even get anything on that one!” Kaoru complained. Rei squinted down at him threateningly.

“Don’t push your luck, Kaoru. I should punish you for speaking back like that.” Kaoru curled into himself, a bit worried what Rei’s idea of a punishment would be. Hesitantly, but a little bit into it, Kaoru repeated licking the other boot, his cock bobbing as his tongue dampened the boot’s surface. He pulled back, a bit proud. He glanced up at Rei.

“Good boy.” Kaoru puffed his chest a bit, absorbing the praise like a sponge. “Why don’t you take these off of me?” 

“Your boots?” Kaoru tilted his head. Rei nodded.

“See, and old man like me can’t bend down, I’ll hurt my back…” Rei’s gaze was fierce, and Kaoru sucked in a breath as he reached forwards, untying the knot at Rei’s mid-calf. He tugged the laces loose, and pushed Rei’s leg up gently, pulling the boot off of him. He propped the boot up next to him, heavy heel thunking against the ground. He repeated the process on the other boot, untying and pulling Rei out of them. 

“Very good, Kaoru.” Rei ranked his hands through Kaoru’s soft hair. “Shall we go on?” Kaoru nodded, rising from the floor. He made a face.

“Actually, can we pause? I have to pee first.” Rei frowned at him. 

“So?” Kaoru blinked.

“So…?” He echoed. “Let me take a piss.” Rei’s eyes squinted to slits, and fear enveloped Kaoru.

“Such vulgar language, my dear Kaoru,” Rei’s voice was drenched with poison. He leaned forwards, face close to Kaoru’s. He trailed a single gloved finger down Kaoru’s cheek, tracing his chin before bringing the glove to his teeth, pulling it off and tossing it over his shoulder. Kaoru shuddered, and Rei pushed a leg between Kaoru’s, knee pressing into Kaoru’s crotch.

“Rei-”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Rei growled, pulling Kaoru in for a sloppy kiss. Kaoru’s head was spinning by the time Rei relented, knee pushing methodically into him. “It’s not like you’re gonna die or anything, right?”

“Mm, but I really have to…” Kaoru groaned, now aware of the pressure in his abdomen. Rei huffed.

“Sit on the side of the bed,” he called, pushing Kaoru back. Kaoru, albeit confused, obliged, and sat himself down. Rei pressed a chaste kiss into his lips before trailing down, not quite touching Kaoru but hovering over him. Rei kneeled down, hands pushing Kaoru’s thighs apart and leaned in. He kissed Kaoru’s cock, pulling back only to lick a stripe under the bottom of it. Kaoru shuddered, and Rei didn’t hesitate before pressing the tip into his mouth, squeezing his lips around it. He swirled his tongue around the tip, gazing up at Kaoru to watch his reactions. Kaoru’s face was twisted in pleasure, watching Rei dive down on his cock, feeling the tip brush against the back of Rei’s throat. 

“Rei,” he groaned. “Please, let me go…” Rei didn’t even pause, bobbing his head on Kaoru’s cock. Kaoru groaned, dropping his head back as he weaved his fingers between Rei’s wavy hair. The desperation to piss was steadily decreasing as Rei swirled his tongue around his length, dragging it along the sides and the bottom as he bobbed his head. 

“Fuck,” Kaoru muttered, all of the teasing before and Rei’s boots making him especially sensitive. Rei tilted his head ever so slightly, and Kaoru gasped, feeling his cock hit Rei’s throat at just the right angles. His hips twitched, and Rei’s grasp on them tightened, holding him down. Kaoru let out a moan, feeling an intense pleasure building in his tummy, abdomen tingling as the sensation grew.

“Rei,” he moaned out, hips fighting Rei’s strong grasp. Rei simply hummed around his cock, bobbing and sucking faster. Kaoru sucked in a sharp breath, body tensing as he came, Rei slurping it up. Kaoru fell back against Rei’s black comforter, chest heaving as he reveled in the lingering pleasure. Strong arms wrapped around him, picking him up and carrying him over to the couch opposite of Rei’s bed. Rei sat down, settling Kaoru on his lap.

“Rei?” Kaoru groaned out weakly. He was sat right on top of Rei’s hips, Rei’s cock pushing into him.

“You’re not gonna just let me sit here with this, are you?” Rei groaned, grinding his hips up into Kaoru. Kaoru sighed, reaching down to undo Rei’s pants, wriggling them down and watching Rei’s cock bounce out. He stroked it gentle for a bit as he recovered, growing hard again himself. He squeezed them together, sighing with pleasure as he jacked them off together. Rei’s hands wrapped around him, fingertips dragging down his back under his shirt. He felt Rei’s hand tug at the hem, and the cool air against his chest as Rei pulled it up. He released his grasp on the both of them, expecting Rei to take his shirt off, but Rei had other plans.

“Open your mouth. Don’t stop.” Kaoru hummed in response, opening his mouth and returning to stroking both of their cocks together. Rei pulled the shirt up and pressed them hem into Kaoru’s mouth. Kaoru obliged his unspoken command, biting on the fabric. Rei’s hands dropped back down, toying with his ass for a moment before they reached farther around. Kaoru gasped, the shirt slipping ever so slightly as Rei’s fingers circled his hole, prodding the entrance ever so slightly.

Rei gazed at Kaoru, waiting for silent permission before plunging a finger slowly into him. Rei watched as Kaoru shuddered, hand on their dicks faltering. He pumped his finger in and out, carefully adding a second one in. Kaoru was definitely entirely hard now, but the pressure from his bladder returned. He was ignoring it for now - he was a big boy. He could hold it. His thoughts dissipated as Rei snuck a third finger in, curling and wiggling them. Kaoru hunched over, pressing his forehead into Rei’s shoulder, huffing. He pumped his hands sloppily around his and Rei’s dicks. 

“You can stop now.” Kaoru released his grip, pulling himself up and hovering over Rei’s cock, feeling himself twitch with anticipation.

“You gonna do it yourself, my dear Kaoru?” Rei asked, voice teasing and affectionate. Kaoru grunted in acknowledgement, steadying himself on Rei’s shoulder and using his other hand to angle Rei’s cock. He sank down onto it, slowly at first, then relaxing on the rest of it. He let out a low moan, the feeling of being full shooting down his spine. He grinded on Rei lazily, still tender from his previous orgasm and teetering on the edge of overstimulation. 

“What’s holding you back?” Rei teased. Kaoru flipped his gaze up to him, words feeling threatening.

“Wh- what?” 

“You’re so slow today.” Rei wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s waist, leaning forwards. “I’m tired of waiting.” Kaoru gasped as Rei started to pound into him, wasting no time. Rei was done giving, it was his turn to take. Kaoru’s shirt felt from his agape mouth, and Rei shoved it back into his mouth. Rei pressed his mouth into Kaoru’s firm tummy, kissing and licking and sucking various spots on his torso. 

Kaoru’s mind was swirling - his bladder was sloshing with each of Rei’s thrusts, and it was starting to get dangerous. He was a little afraid of what Rei would do if he stopped him though - he had threatened punishment before. He hunched over, mouth full of his shirt, groaning into it as he clenched. Rei let out a breathy moan, thrusting roughly into Kaoru.

“Ah, Rei,” Kaoru cried, shirt falling from his mouth. Rei glared up at him, shoving the shirt back into his mouth.

“No interruptions.” Kaoru choked back a silent sob.

“Rei, I really have to-”

“I don’t care,” Rei squeezed his waist, pressing Kaoru into him. The pressure on Kaoru’s bladder made him gasp and the shirt in his mouth, and he begged whatever god he could to not let anything trickle out. Rei shifted himself ever so slightly, angle brushing farther against Kaoru’s insides. Kaoru gasped, shirt falling yet again.

“Rei, I’m gonna -” Rei grabbed the shirt and shoved it roughly into Kaoru’s mouth.

“Shut the fuck up and do whatever you’re gonna do.” Kaoru could do nothing but groan into the shirt, Rei’s hands squeezing against him strongly as he pounded into him. He felt his muscles falter, and watched in fear and relief as a quick squirt of piss shot out, wetting Rei’s shirt. Rei let out a growl, pace quickening. Kaoru’s mind was swirling with pleasure - just that little bit of release had him reeling, his dick twitching. He was so overwhelmed, he had to piss so bad and Rei was rubbing him so right. 

One of Rei’s hands retracted themselves from his waist and grabbed his cock, jerking him roughly. Kaoru let out a loud moan, muffled by the shirt. He couldn’t take it anymore; his muscles gave way as piss shot out of his cock, arching almost artistically onto Rei’s chest. Tears stung his eyes - there was no way to salvage this, he realized, as he pleasure swelled in him. His piss splattered onto the both of them, dripping down Rei’s chest and some of it hitting Kaoru’s own stomach as Rei kept fucking him hard. Midway of his bladder emptying itself, Kaoru grunted, eyes fluttering as pleasure consumed him. His cock twitched, stream pausing for a split second as Kaoru shuddered.

“You’re so hot, you know that, Kaoru?” Rei grunted, thrusts growing sloppy and voice breathy. Kaoru could only moan into Rei’s shoulder as he finished peeing, jolting as a second wave of desperation hit him. He was lightheaded from the emptiness, but Rei quickly filled that vacancy as Kaoru quickly and suddenly hit his climax. Cum shot strongly from his cock, splattering across his and Rei’s soaked chests. Kaoru let the shirt fall from his mouth as he rode Rei’s lap limply, pleasure rendering him unable to move as Rei similarly hit his peak. Rei clamped down on a spot on Kaoru’s shoulder, right where’d it be visible, and came. His thrusts were rough and sloppy, and Kaoru could only moan as Rei rode it out. 

Both of them sat there for a moment, panting heavily. Kaoru’s mind was swirling, overwhelmed with too many emotions for him to process. He was a bit grossed out and upset with himself for  _ peeing  _ in the middle of sex, but _damn_ had it felt ridiculously good. He was also very afraid of what Rei would do - his expression was unreadable as he nuzzled into Rei’s neck. Kaoru pressed a gentle kiss into Rei’s neck, and Rei responded with his own tender peck.

“Um,” Kaoru finally gasped out.

“We’re doing that again.”

“What?”

“That was… incredible,” Rei sucked in a haggard breath, pulling himself out of Kaoru. “That’s not a one-time thing. We will do this again.” Kaoru could only nod, body limp as he clung to Rei’s shoulder. He heard Rei chuckle softly to himself, bringing his hand up to stroke Kaoru’s hair.

Kaoru felt like he was about to pass out. He wanted so desperately to just fall asleep in Rei’s strong arms, but the wetness of his mess before was cooling, and it did not feel very nice.

“Can we shower and clean up?” He asked weakly. Rei let out an amused snort.

“No, you’re gonna sit here in your filth and like it,” Rei teased. Kaoru sat up, face serious. Rei waved a hand.

“I’m joking. You’re exhausted. Let’s clean you up, okay?” Kaoru relaxed, dropping his shoulders as he hauled himself reluctantly off of Rei’s lap. Rei stood up as well, catching Kaoru in a loving kiss before scooping him up.

“I can walk by myself!” Kaoru huffed, not even trying to fight back at this point. Rei simply chuckled, kicking open the door to his bathroom and settling Kaoru down to turn on the shower. Rei motioned for Kaoru to step in once it had reached a good temperature, and stepped in behind him. Kaoru held onto the wall, legs still weak from his pounding.

“I gotcha. You just relax,” Rei coaxed, lathering up a washcloth. Kaoru could only hum, out of snarky replies. He was utterly exhausted, but he took in the incredible feeling of Rei and the feeling of him dragging the warm washcloth over him with a dangerous amount of greed. Rei stopped, and he cracked open his eyes. He glanced behind him and found Rei cleaning himself off. Kaoru turned around.

“Let me at least do a little bit,” he protested, grabbing for the rag. Rei clicked his tongue, moving it just out of his reach. Kaoru pulled back, pouting. “At least let me get your back.” Rei sighed, passing over the washcloth with a loving smile. He flipped around, letting Kaoru scrub his back.

Wrapped in fluffy towels, the two returned to Rei’s room, which, unsurprisingly, reeked of piss. Kaoru wrinkled his nose, guilt weighing on his chest. Rei said nothing, producing a towel and a roll of paper towels from the bathroom.

“I’m sorry about the mess,” Kaoru offered. Rei shook his head.

“Nonsense, I pushed you to that point. I quite enjoyed it,” Rei smiled at him. “Go lay down, you’re exhausted. I’ll clean up and be right there.” Kaoru had no strength to argue, so he collapsed into the fluffy black blanket of Rei’s bed, drifting off the moment he was still. He could roughly make out Rei’s movements, shuffling around and spraying cleaning stuff. By the time the bed sank under Rei’s weight, Kaoru jolted back awake and could barely even catch a trace of the previous mess. 

Kaoru shuffled farther into the blankets as Rei settled in behind him, wrapping his arms around Kaoru and pulling the blanket over them. Rei pressed sweet kisses into Kaoru’s shoulder and neck. 

“Love you,” Kaoru mumbled out before he slipped into sleep. Just on the edge, he heard Rei’s response.

“Love you too, Kaoru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> h i just like including the littel bits of fluff at the end


End file.
